


All I want for Christmas is you Reylo Christmas Songfic

by TeamReyloForLife09



Series: Reylo Songfics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamReyloForLife09/pseuds/TeamReyloForLife09
Summary: A long ass Reylo one shot to Mariah Carey's legendary version of "All I want for Christmas is you"





	All I want for Christmas is you Reylo Christmas Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the log ass break, life got really busy, I have a job with crazy hours on top of attending college full time and juggling a social life on top of all of it. I will get back to "Come Back of the Year" but when I listened to this song today, I just knew I had to write this one shot before it drove me nuts. This took me close to 2 and a half hours so if its shit I apologize in advance. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, those all belong to Disney and Lucasfilm, aside from the Reylo baby (she's all mine). That being said, Marry Christmas guys, I hope you enjoy the fic. remember to comment and bookmark if you love it, All mistakes are mine as this work and all of my work is unbetad. 
> 
> xoxo -Team ReyloForLife09

_ “I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don’t are about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree” _

Rey stomped through the doorway of her small home, knocking the snow off her boots, before stepping over the threshold and hanging up her jacket. She walked down the hallway to her and her husbands master bedroom and changed into a pair of his sweatpants, and her old College hoodie and afterwards she padded quietly into their kitchen to make some spiked hot chocolate.

_ “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know” _

She sat at the counter, and the house was so still and quiet that when she sighed, it echoed. Ben had left for a business trip on the other side of the world in Europe and wouldn’t be back in time for them to celebrate Christmas, he tried to get out of it but this deal was a big one and he had to be there, since he owned the company (Solo Corporations). So here she was in her cozy home, sitting in her kitchen, watching the snow fall outside the front bay window where their Christmas tree sat twinkling with lights and ornaments.

Shivering a bit, she walked out onto the front porch to grab some logs to build a fire, 10 minutes later she sat on their couch in front of the fireplace, watching Netflix on her and Ben’s flat screen TV hanging above it. He wanted it so he could watch the Hockey game between the Hoth Yetis and the Chandrilla Coyotes, the latter of which they were both fans of. She felt off, and a little nauseous, but she ignored it in favor of watching the next episode of NCIS, Ben complained to her about her choice in shows, him preferring CSI or Criminal Minds instead and she would argue back, defending her love of Tiva and the show.

_ “Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you”..... _

Eventually she passed out on the couch and woke up the next morning, the fire was nothing but embers faintly glowing and the sun was just starting to rise outside. Standing up, she yawned and went to take a shower before cooking some breakfast, and knowing how Ben hated dishes sitting in the sink, proceeded to wash them and put them away. 15 minutes later she was out the door and getting into her 2018 Mazda 6 and backing out of their driveway and proceeded to head into town to pick up some groceries, do some last minute shopping, and visit with her mother in law, Leia.

_ “I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree” _

Snow and cold wind blew in behind her when she walked into the small dinner and sat down across from Leia, who smiled warmly at her. The waitress walked over and they ordered, after she left Leia spoke up, “Hows Ben been since he left home for Europe?”

Rey sighed and rested her head on her hand as she stared out the window, she waitress stopped by to drop their drinks off, Hot Vanilla Chai for Rey and a Macchiato with espresso for Leia, “I haven’t heard from him since yesterday morning, I tried calling this morning but no answer”. Leia reached across the table and took her hand, “oh Rey, he isn’t gonna make it back for Christmas is he”?

Rey let out a small whimper, almost a sob and shook her head no, Leia got up and pulled Rey into a hug and they sat there that entire time, even after there food was brought out and they ate in companionable silence. Rey hoping Ben would be home soon, and Leia hoping his dumbass managed to get the early flight booked like they had spoken about. After lunch Leia hugged her tightly and told her Han sends his love, he didn't want to leave the house and Rey let out a small giggle before they headed their separate ways.

_ "I don’t need to hang my stocking, there up on the fireplace” _

When Rey got home that evening, she unloaded all the groceries and tried calling Ben, when she didn’t get answer yet again she sighed and collapsed in the chair. Before suddenly bolting towards the toilet and throwing up everything from lunch and if she was being honest, breakfast. She counted on her fingers when her last period was and sobbed when she figured out it was about 4 weeks ago.

Dialing Leia, Rey gasped out for her to bring a pregnancy test to the house please and Leia immediately saying she was on the way, Rey vaguely remembered muttering for her to bring a bag of clothes and Han so they could stay the night and prepare the Christmas Dinner tomorrow and put the presents under the tree. She heard Leia agree before hanging up, shouting at Han in the background to get his scruffy looking ass up and packing bag and grabbing Chewie’s leash and bowls.

_ Santa Clause won’t make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day” _

Crawling back out to the couch, Rey laid there until she heard the front door open and Leia call out her name. When Leia handed her the bag with the test in it, she muttered, “I brought two for good measure”, Rey bolted back into the bathroom and took the test and they both sat on the edge of the tub waiting the allotted 5 minutes.

Rey asked Leia to do it since she was scared, Han was leaning against the bathroom door holding his breath as Leia flipped the test over and smiled before showing it to Rey, “Congrats my dear, your pregnant” Rey jumped up and hugged Leia tightly and Han joined in as they stood in the small bathroom holding each other and laughing.

_ “I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you” _

In an airport in London, Ben Solo sat at his terminal, waiting for his plane to finally get here before it picked up snowing and he could get home to his family. He hadn't seen his wife in almost a week and missed her dearly, everytime he tried to call he lost service and it wasn’t until later when he knew it was 2am back home that he gave up trying until later that night when she was at a higher chance of being awake.

He let out a small cheer when he heard his plane was going to be arriving in the next few hours, which was far better than what they had told him before. He was just settling down after using the bathroom and having food at the airport restaurant when his mother called him, curious he picked it up and answered it. “Mom? What are you calling for”?

He heard Leia shsh Han before she spoke up, “Ben I hope your going to be home soon, were staying the night with Rey. why haven't you tried calling her back shes preg-” at that point he heard Han yell and snatch the phone away from Leia, the sounds coming over the line causing him to pull the phone away from his ear and look at it funny.

He placed the phone back to his ear as his dad was explaining Rey hadn’t been feeling well lately and they're staying with her so they can keep an eye on her and keep her company, “dad, what's wrong with Rey, is she okay!?” he heard his dad attempting to reassure him it wasn’t to bad and he shouldn’t be to worried. At that point the airport called over the speakers that flight 2278 to Massachusetts, USA would be boarding in 3 hours and to please make their way to terminal 21, Ben cursed because he was at 53 and had to make his way all the way down to 21. He picked up his carry on and made his way to the subway shuttle to take him to the other side of the airport.

His had kept him updated for the next 30 minutes before hanging up because they needed to sleep and they’d see him when he gets home. After about 20 minutes he made it to 21 and sat down near the window by the gate and decided to take a nap while he still could.

_ “I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even ask for snow, I’m just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe” _

Rey woke up the next day feeling better, and when she remembered it was Christmas Eve she heart deflated a little, but when she heard Finn and Poe, along with BB-8, the ever lovable english bulldog that drooled to much, she walked out and joined them for breakfast, both men hugging her and congratulating her and trying to touch her belly until Leia shooed them away to the living room with Han while she made breakfast.

They ran giggling like children the entire time as BB scampered, or more like steamrolled them from behind. Rey busted into laughter as he tripped up her brother Finn and Poe continued to run, laughing at his Fiancee’s misfortune. BB sat happily on Finn’s back, said human groaning the entire time before getting up and walking the rest of the way to the couch, and collapsed on his man.

Leia turned to Rey after they caught their breath and greeted each other good morning. Rey jumped as her phone rang, Ben’s face popping up and she squealed before answering it, “BEN!” he laughed loudly on the other end, “Good morning sweetheart, mom said you were feeling a bit sick last night so I wanted to see if you were feeling any better and I also wanted to hear my gorgeous wife’s voice”.

Rey smiled at that, throwing a small scowl Leia’s way when Ben confessed he’d been in contact, the woman shrugging and turning back to the stove. She spent the next hour talking with Ben, Finn and Poe chiming in at inappropriate moments, causing Rey to smack them and make Ben laugh even harder. She heard a car door slam on the other end of the phone and Questioned Ben, who shrugged it off as a fluke. She asked when he would be home and when he said soon, she smiled and told him she loved him before they hung up.

_ “I won’t make a list and send it, to the North Pole or Saint Nick, I won’t even stay up late, to hear those magic reindeer click” _

Ben hug up with Rey as he walked out of the airport in Boston, hailing a cab and tossing his luggage in the back and climbing in an gave the cabby his address. He and Rey had a lovely home about an hour and a half outside of the city, moving there after getting married to not only be closer to family, but to start a family.

His penthouse apartment was perfect when It was just the two of them, but when they decided to start trying for a child, he decided a house would be better, but Rey didn’t want to raise a child in the city so they moved out near his parents and they’ve been there for almost 2 years now.

_ “Cause I just want you here tonight, Holding on to me so tight, what more can I do, baby all I want for Christmas is you, All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of Children’s laughter fills the air” _

Rey looked outside the window, the fifth time she done so in the past 4 hours, all the while helping Leia prep the dinner for tomorrow. They had a ham in the crock pot, swimming in broth and seasoning as Leia worked on the sides. Rey loved baking, so when they moved into their home, he gave her a state of the art kitchen, all modern appliances and a double oven. So She was in charge of making desserts. She had 4 pies, Apple, Sweet potato, Blueberry and Key Lime as well as Christmas cookies they were all decorating later as a family.

Leia and Poe had helped her come up with a last minute gift for Ben, to let him know about the baby they were expecting, Leia coming up with the Idea of getting a copy of Ben’s favourite childhood book, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith and sliding a note inside it from the baby and a mug that said  _ Daddy to be 09.19 _ . It was placed in a box and wrapped for him to open when he got home.

_ “And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing, Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need, won’t you please bring my baby to me” _

Around 8pm she heard a car door slam outside and looked at Leia curiously, “Is anyone else joining us this evening”? Leia shook her head with a twinkle in her eye. The front door opened and she heard the unmistakable voice call out, “Honey, I’m home”.

She shot out of the kitchen, and slid across the hardwood floors to the foyer where she saw her ben,  **_Her Ben_ ** shucking hsi coat and boots off, hanging his scarf up in the hooks and sliding his suitcase against the wall.

_ “Oh I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for, I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door” _

Rey sprinted to Ben, jumping in his arms as he let out an oof and they fell against the door, kissing passionately as they made up for lost time. Ben slipped his tongue into her mouth and she melted, even as someone coughed behind them. He let her down after they ran out of breath and hugged her tightly. SHe walked with him into the living room where everyone greeted him and he took a seat on the couch just as Leia announced it was time to exchange the Christmas Eve presents, everyone getting to open one.

_ “Oh I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true” _

Rey received a gorgeous necklace from Tiffany’s from both her in laws. They gave Ben a new Rolex watch and he thanked them with a hug as Finn and Poe exchanged theirs, Finn getting a new sweater and Poe getting yet another ridiculous hat, the man seriously loved collecting those.

_ “Baby all I want for Christmas is you” _

Finn and Poe gave her and Ben a new ornament for their tree, a glass circle with “Mr. & Mrs. Solo 10.21.15” which they both cooed over and placed on the tree next to their wedding cake one with a caligrific “B” on the front. They in turn, gave the two men, 4 new movies and a Amazon gift card worth $100.

Han and Leia gave Finn and Poe matching watches and they gave Leia and Han a set of pure antique silverware, intended to go with their collection she put on display.

Finally it was Ben and Rey’s turn. He handed her a small box from Paris and she squealed when she pulled out a new book of European dishes and a charm to add to her bracelet of the eiffel tower.

Everyone held their breath as Rey handed Ben the book, wrapped in paper underneath the box with the mug in it. “Open the flat one first Ben” he nodded and unwrapped it, looking at her confused when he pulled out “The Kissing Hand” she blushed as he spoke, “Why is this a copy of my favorite book?” she encouraged him to open it up to the inside of the cover and waited until he put the full thing together.

The book dropping to the floor as she looked at her with tears in her eyes. She nodded to him to open the other one and when he pulled the mug out, he set it down on the coffee table and covered his face, quiet sobs escaping before he pulled Rey to him and kissed her, rubbing his hand on her belly as everyone cheered and smiled.

_ “All I want for Christmas is you baby” _

He pulled away and put the rest of it together, “Mom and dad knew, that's why they spent the past few nights with you isn’t it?” she nodded and he pulled them into hug and then Finn and Poe, and even hugged BB-8, who he normally tolerated. He came back over to the couch and kneeled next to her and buried his face in her stomach as he kissed it repeatedly and thanked her for this amazing present.

And so they went to bed that night, Rey and Ben quietly making love until the sun started to lift and then they slept until 10, after which they got up, opened the rest of the presents and ate a wonderful dinner, spending all the time they could together.

**_December 24th,  2019_ **

Padme Breha Solo looked around in her mother’s arms as Rey and Ben sat in the couch, looking down at their 3 month old daughter, who had Ben’s finger in a tight grip as they fed from Rey’s breast. Finn and Poe sat on the couch playing Mario Kart and shoving the other when one would lose or play dirty, Han was sitting in the chair snoring as Leia worked in the kitchen making cookies and setting up for tomorrow.

“She really is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen Rey, aside from you of course, thank you for not only marrying me, but also giving me our little starlight” Rey looked up at him and smiled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “I’m just glad you're here with us this Christmas you nerf herder”. He mocked growled and nuzzled her neck, while Padme pulled off Rey’s nipple and smacked her lips, sated and milk drunk.

Rey burped her and then wrapped her back and handed her to Ben, who delicately took his daughter, as Rey headed to the tree and added a new ornament. A small pair of pink booties, hand painted by a doting grandmother, “Padme Breha Solo 09.14.19” before walking back over and snuggling up to her husband, who wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. Unaware that a certain grandma had been taking photos in the doorway.

_ “All I want for Christmas is you baby” _

**_Merry Christmas 2018 guys Love,_ **

**_TeamReyloForLife09_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what did y'all think? good, bad, absolute shit? Like I said before I DO NOT OWN Star Wars or any of the characters, aside from one they all belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. thanks fro taking the time to read this and have a Merry Christmas and have a great 2019!!


End file.
